Talk:Littenhouse/@comment-28776531-20160515132917/@comment-28445106-20160528133920
South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut By Trey Parker Matt Stone & Pam Brady Eighth Draft January 21, 1999 FADE IN: Very happy, Disneyesque MUSIC swirls in. PAN DOWN from a pretty blue sky, to a small quaint town nestled in the hills. A wooden sign tells us this is South Park. EXT. SOUTH PARK AVENUE - DAY Birds fly into the air, TOWNSPEOPLE smile to each other as they walk by. It is a scene reminiscent of, if not directly ripped off from, the opening number of 'Beauty and the Beast'. A little eight year old boy walks happily down the street. He is STAN MARSH, a noble looking boy with piercing blue eyes and a strong chin. As he walks, he sings a happy song. STAN I'm going to the movies To see the brighter side of life! I'm going to the movie Everything's gonna be alright! Forget all my troubles Put my own life on hold Let a studio tell me how I should view the world Where everything works out I love it that way I'm going to the movies The movies today! Stan merrily walks up to a crappy looking house. INT. BEDROOM - MORNING We are in a young boy's bedroom, just as his alarm clock goes off. BRRRRRTTT!!! RADIO ANNOUNCER Good morning South Park! It's five-thirty a.m. on Sunday!! Time to feed the horses and water the cows!! From the back, we see the blond haired kid sit up from his bed. He stretches, and then walks over to his closet. We still only see the boy from the back as he reaches in his closet and pulls out an orange coat. The kid puts his coat on, then turns to camera and pulls the hood shut, so that we never get a good look at his face. MOTHER (O.S.) KENNY! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CHURCH!!! This boy's name is KENNY, and under his orange coat, we have no idea what he looks like, except for his European nose and hazel eyes. KENNY Mph rmph rm! INT. KENNY'S HOUSE - KITCHEN Kenny walks through his small, dirty house and into the kitchen, where his MOTHER, FATHER and OLDER BROTHER are sitting at the humble table. KENNY'S MOTHER Sit down, you can share some of your brother's waffle. The doorbell rings. Kenny walks over to the door. EXT. KENNY'S HOUSE - DAY Kenny opens the door to find Stan. STAN Kenny! The Terrance and Phillip movie is out! You wanna come?! Stan shows Kenny a newspaper clipping. It's an ad for the new Terrance and Phillip movie 'Asses of fire'. Kenny's eyes light up. KENNY Mph rmph rm, rmph! Kenny walks away with Stan. His mother comes out after him. KENNY'S MOTHER Kenny! Where're you going? KENNY Mph mprh mprh rm! KENNY'S MOTHER What do you mean you don't want to go to church? KENNY Mrmph, rmph rmph rm rmph. Kenny and Stan walk down the street. KENNY'S MOTHER Well fine, go ahead and miss church!! And then when you die and go to hell you can ANSWER TO SATAN!! Dramatic MUSIC STING. Kenny stops, thinks for a minute... And then walks off with Stan anyway. EXT. SOUTH PARK AVENUE - DAY Stan and Kenny now both happily march down the street to the happy beat. TOM, a plastic surgeon, peeps his head out the door of his Rhinoplasty office. TOM Say, where are you boys going? STAN We're going to the movies! To see the brighter side of life! Where everyone is beautiful And have their hair combed just right! KENNY Mph rmph rm rmph rm! Mph rm rmph rm! Mprh rm rmph rm rm Rmph rm rmph rm rmph! TOM Have fun you rascals! EXT. KYLE'S HOUSE - DAY Kenny and Stan knock at the door. A handsome eight year old Semite, KYLE, answers the door. KYLE Hey, dudes... Aren't you supposed to go to church, Kenny? STAN Kyle, check it out. Kenny holds up the newspaper clipping. KYLE OH MY GOD, DUDE!!! Kyle slips on his coat and heads out the door. But just then, Kyle's little brother, IKE, a two year old adopted Canadian boy bounces up next to him. KYLE No, Ike! You can't come with me! Kyle's MOTHER, a big fat bitch, comes to the door and yells. KYLE'S MOTHER Kyle, you take your little brother out to play with you! KYLE Aw, ma!! KYLE'S MOTHER Do as I say, Kyle! Kyle's mother closes the door. KYLE Damn it!! EXT. SOUTH PARK AVENUE - DAY Now the three boys, and little Ike, merrily strut down the street and sing in unison. BOYS We're going to the movies To see the better side of life Where something interesting happens Every day and night! KYLE In movies we can pretend That love is real and good always wins-''' STAN '''We can even make believe marriages last! A HOMELESS guy is lying in the alley. HOMELESS GUY Spare a dollar? Spare a dollar? Stan walks by and throws a dollar at him. The homeless guy suddenly jumps up. HOMELESS GUY I'm going to the movies! To see the brighter side of life! I'm going to the movies Everything's gonna be alright! Forget my troubles Put my own life on hold Let a studio tell me how to view the world! KYLE Let's go get fat ass! EXT. ANOTHER HOUSE - DAY This house looks just like all the others. INT. THAT SAME HOUSE CLOSE UP on a bag that reads 'CHEESY POOFS'. A hand reaches into the bag, pulls out a wad of orange crunchies and raises them -- BOOM UP to reveal the fat face of eight year old ERIC CARTMAN who chows down on the chips. Now we see that fat little Eric is sitting on his couch, eating Cheesy Poofs and watching television. The doorbell rings. Cartman doesn't move a muscle. CARTMAN MOM! SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR! CARTMAN'S MOTHER enters. She is extremely June Cleaveresque (except that she's a hermaphrodite crack whore). She returns with Stan, Kyle and Kenny. CARTMAN'S MOTHER Look, Eric it's your little friends. CARTMAN What the hell are you guys doing here? IKE Baba turtre bad! Kyle holds up the newspaper ad. CARTMAN Ooh! EXT. SOUTH PARK AVENUE Now all four boys are merrily walking down the street and singing. BOYS We're going to the movies To see the better side of life! CARTMAN Maybe there'll be pirates! Or a whole city burnin'! Maybe we'll see a monster Or, better yet, Uma Thurman! BOYS We're going to the movies! Everything's gonna be okay! The boys skip out of frame. EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - DAY The movie theatre is nestled neatly between two other South Park buildings. The boys walk up to the geeky, teenage TICKET GUY. BOYS Going to the movies! The movies today!!!!! STAN Can I get five tickets to Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire, please? TICKET GUY No. Suddenly, all the happy music that has permeated the film comes to an ABRUPT HALT. The boys look confused. KYLE What'dya mean, no? TICKET GUY Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire is rated 'R'. You kids can't get in. The boys look shocked. They just stand there, in silence. CARTMAN The hell we can't! My money is just as good as any white person's! TICKET GUY You have to be accompanied by a parent or guardian. KYLE But why? TICKET GUY Because this movie has naughty language, and it might make you kids start using bad words. CARTMAN Listen you son of a bitch, if you don't let us in to see this movie I'm gonna kick you square in the nuts. TICKET GUY Sorry, Charlie. KYLE Damn it! TICKET GUY Next, please? A few TEENAGERS walk up to get their tickets. The boys step aside. STAN This is terrible! This can't be happening!! KYLE We HAVE to see this movie, dude! CARTMAN Aw, screw it. It probably isn't all that good anyway. KYLE Cartman! What the hell are you talking about?! You LOVE Terrance and Philiip! CARTMAN Yeah, but the animation's all crappy - it probably can't sustain itself over ninety minutes. IKE Poo baba! STAN Wait! I've got an idea! EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - A LITTLE LATER The old Homeless guy from the intro song walks up to the Ticket Guy with the boys. HOMELESS GUY Uh, hi. I want five tickets to Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire. TICKET GUY You realize this movie is rated R? It may not be appropriate for your little ones. HOMELESS GUY Oh. (Turning to boys) Hey, he says this movie isn't appropriate for you. STAN (Whispering) Look, homeless guy, if you don't want to buy us tickets, and NOT get your ten bucks and NOT go buy yourself a bottle of Vodka and not forget about how miserable your life is and not stop the voices in your head then go right ahead. HOMELESS GUY Five tickets please. The Ticket guy suspiciously hands them over. INT. MOVIE THEATER - DAY The boys are all sitting in the front row. Cartman has a huge tub of popcorn, all kinds of candy, and a large drink. IKE Purpre mama! KYLE Be quiet, Ike! The movie's starting! ANGLE - MOVIE SCREEN A TITLE reads 'Terrance and Phillip - Asses of Fire' BOYS HOORAY!!! On the screen, we come across PHILLIP, a very handsome Canadian star with a great body. PHILLIP Say Terrance, what did the Spanish Priest say to the Uranian gynecologist? PAN OVER to TERRANCE, who is also Canadian, and equally handsome in a more rugged way. TERRANCE I don't know, Phillip, what? Phillip rips a big fart. Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. ANGLE - BOYS Laughing their asses off. KYLE That was sweet! STAN Where do they come up with this stuff?! CARTMAN How come Terrance and Phillip are so weird looking? KYLE Cuz, dummy they're Canadian, just like Ike! CARTMAN Oh. IKE Poo bada! ANGLE - SCREEN TERRANCE You're such a pigfucker, Phillip! PHILLIP What?! Why would you call me a pigfucker?! TERRANCE Well, let's see... First of all, you fuck pigs. PHILLIP Oh yeah! Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. ANGLE - BOYS KYLE Woa, dude! Did they say what I think they said? ANGLE - SCREEN Terrance pulls out a white envelope. TERRANCE Well, fuck my ass and call me a bitch, I just got a letter! PHILLIP A letter from who, you shit sucking cock master? TRACK IN on the boys' wide eyed faces as the dialogue from the film enters their innocent ears. TERRANCE It's from your mother. PHILLIP My mother sent YOU a letter? What's it say? TERRANCE It says 'Dear Terrance, please don't ever tell my son that I licked your hairy balls.' Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. PHILLIP Oh, you fucking ball whore! The boys don't laugh, they just smile widely, they seem busy taking it all in. CARTMAN Wow... Ball whore... TERRANCE Listen, you donkey raping shit eater- KYLE (To himself) Donkey raping shit eater. IKE Doky maping she deeder!!! TERRANCE You'd fuck your uncle! PHILLIP YOU'D fuck your uncle! TERRANCE (Singing) Shut your fucking face, Unclefucka!! You're an asslicking, Ball sucking Unclefucka!! You're an Unclefucka, yes it's true Nobody fucks Uncles quite like you-''' PHILLIP '''SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!! UNCLEFUCKA!!! YOU'RE the one that fucked your Uncle, UNCLEFUCKA!!! You don't eat, or sleep or mow the lawn You just fuck your Uncle all day long! TERRANCE & PHILLIP Shut your fucking face, Unclefucka! You butt licking bastard Unclefucka! TERRANCE You're an Unclefucka I must say! PHILLIP You fucked YOUR Uncle yesterday! TERRANCE & PHILLIP Unclefucka! That's YOUUUUUUU!!!!! The song ends and the boys erupt into applause. EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - DAY The boys walk out of the theatre with glazed eyes and wide smiles. KYLE Dude, that movie was fucking sweet! CARTMAN You bet your fucking ass it was! STAN Fuck, dude, I wanna be just like Terrance and Phillip! TICKET GUY Hey wait a minute... Where's your guardian? STAN Huh? TICKET GUY I knew it! You PAID a homeless guy to get you in, didn't you! The boys think a second. CARTMAN Suck my balls. KYLE Yeah, (Singing) Shut your fucking face, Unclefucka!! The boys walk away, merrily. The ticket guy is in shock. TICKET GUY Oh oh, I'm in trouble. BOYS (Singing, fading off) You're an asslicking, ball sucking Unclefucka!! EXT. STARK'S POND - DAY All the children of South Park are gathered at the pond for ice skating. The scene is reminiscent of the skating scene from the Charlie Brown Christmas special. Delicate snowflakes fall, children laugh and skate, and joyous music plays. The boys walk up to the pond. CLYDE Hey, where have you guys been all day? STAN Oh, nowhere... We just went out to go see the TERRANCE AND PHILLIP MOVIE! All the kids gasp! Dramatic MUSIC STING. BEBE You saw it?! CLYDE How'd you get in?! Suddenly, all the kids are gathered around the boys. They're like celebrities. CARTMAN Hey! Stop crowding us you shitfaced cockmasters! All the kids stop, wide eyed. As if they've just hear the voice of God. KIDS Wowwww... STAN Yeah, you're all a bunch of ass ramming unclefuckers. KIDS Ooooohhh!!! CLYDE (To another kid) We HAVE to see this movie, dude. The other kids nod. CARTMAN Hey Stan, tell 'em about when Terrance called Phillip a testicle shitting rectal wart! Stan? Stan? But Stan is elsewhere, because out on the ice, skating gracefully, is little eight year old WENDY TESTABURGER. The heavens part, a CHOIR OF ANGELS sing, as Wendy skates around and around, performing a series of impossible Triple Lutzes, Sowcows and what-have-you-not's. All the animals of the forest -- deer, birds, bunnies -- all stop to admire her. Stan's smile grows wider and wider. Kyle turns to see what he's looking at. STAN Thank my lucky stars Here before me now Is everything I'd ever hoped for Knew it in a word Saw it in a glance The only thing I think I'd die for... KYLE Aw, God Damn it, he's singing that fucking song again. ANGLE - WENDY Spinning and soaring in slo-mo. Effortlessly covering every inch of the pond with her ballet maneuvers. Stan is slack-jawed. STAN I can't stop now My heart's awake I pray her arms my arms to take So this is why I'm ali-''' Wendy finishes her routine with a triumphant Hamill-camel landing right in front of Stan and spraying ice in his face and abruptly ending his song. WENDY Hi, Stan! Stan vomits profusely all over himself. WENDY Ew! Gross! Just then, another kid skates up, spraying more ice in Stan's face. His name is GREGORY, and he is a very handsome eight year old boy, with golden hair and an open-buttoned shirt. He speaks with a rich English accent. GREGORY Come, Wendy, let us try to jump the hilly brush. Stan looks at Gregory. STAN Who are you, kid? GREGORY My name is Gregory. I have been Wendy's counter-cousin for some time. WENDY Want to skate with us? GREGORY We've been skating all morning. And laughing and talking of memories past. Gregory skates away. Stan looks stunned. Finally, he tries to get Wendy's attention. STAN We saw the Terrance and Phillip movie! WENDY That's nice, Stan. Wendy skates after Gregory. Stan looks completely rejected. KYLE Woa, dude, who's your girlfriend's new guy? STAN She's not my girlfriend, dude! Meanwhile, the schoolkids are all still gathered around Cartman. CARTMAN Yes, I saw the Terrance and Phillip movie. Who wants to touch me? I said, "Who wants to touch me?!" A small boy steps forward and tentatively touches Cartman's arm. SMALL BOY Oooooh... EXT. SOUTH PARK - TOWN - MORNING Establishing shot of the little town of South Park which consists of four buildings. The sun rises in the background. It's a brand new day. EXT. SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY - DAY The elementary school is nestled peacefully between two mountain peaks. INT. SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY - DAY The kids of South Park are all in their seats, singing. KIDS '''Shut your fucking face, Unclefucka!! You're a shitsucking, cocksucking Unclefucka!! The door opens, and suddenly the kids quiet down. CLOSE-UP on a hand puppet with a large red hat. It seems to be speaking. MR. HAT Okay, children, let's take our seats. As the voice continues, we PULL BACK to reveal that the puppet is on the right hand of MR. GARRISON, a forty-six year old teacher who is in denial about his homosexuality. MR. GARRISON (AS MR. HAT) We have a lot to learn and precious little time. Garrison looks over the class and notices that every single one of them is wearing a Terrance and Phillip T-shirt, except, of course, for Wendy. MR. GARRISON Why is everyone wearing T-shirts of Sigfried and Roy? KYLE It's not Sigried and Roy, Mr. Garrison, it's Terrance and Phillip. KIDS TERRANCE AND PHILLIP!! Stan looks over at Wendy. She just rolls her eyes. Stan sulks. MR. GARRISON Well, anyway... Today children, our friend Mr. Hat is going to tell us all about the environment. MR. GARRISON (AS MR. HAT) That's right, Mr. Garrison. The environment is what surrounds us. It is what we live and breathe. CARTMAN I hate the environment. KYLE Dude, how can you hate the environment? CARTMAN 'Cuz, dude, it's all sticky and airy and fragile and stuff. I fucking hate it. The kids all GASP! MR. GARRISON Eric! Did you just say the "F" word? CARTMAN Fragile? KYLE No, he's talking about fuck, dude. You can't say fuck in front of Mr. Garrison. MR. GARRISON Kyle! CARTMAN Why the fuck not? MR. GARRISON Eric! STAN Dude, you just said fuck again. MR. GARRISON Stanly! KENNY Mph. MR. GARRISON Kenny! CARTMAN That's bullshit! If Terrance and Phillip can say something, I should be able to say it too! BEBE Wow, Cartman's cool! CLYDE He's like Terrance and Phillip! Cartman gloats proudly. CARTMAN Fuckin' a right. MR. GARRISON How would you like to go to the principal's office? CARTMAN How would you like to gargle rat jiz? Mr. Garrison is in shock. MR. GARRISON WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! CARTMAN I said - Cartman takes out a megaphone, hits the switch and puts it to his mouth. It feeds back horribly. CARTMAN (Through megaphone) HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GARGLE RAT JIZ?! Garrison is floored. KYLE Oh, dude we are fucked now. INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - DAY The boys are seated in front of the Principal's desk. STAN Now remember, don't tell anybody we saw the Terrance and Phillip movie! KYLE Yeah, let's swear we won't tell! Just then, the Principal walks in. She is PRINCIPAL VICTORIA, a frizzy haired woman of about forty. PRINCIPAL VICTORIA I am VERY disappointed in you boys! You should be ASHAMED of yourselves! I've already called in your parents, but first I want you to THINK about what you've done. CARTMAN Principal Victoria, can I ask a question? PRINCPAL VICTORIA What? CARTMAN What's the big fucking deal? STAN Yeah. PRINCIPAL VICTORIA AGH!! I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities! The boys look at each other. STAN Nowhere. KYLE I'VE heard them from Mr. Garrison a few times before... STAN Yeah! PRINCIPAL VICTORIA Boys, I seriously doubt that Mr. Garrison ever said- (Reading) 'Eat penguin shit you cum sucking ass spelunker' in school! The boys all laugh. But then the door opens and in walks Stan's mother, Kyle's mother, Cartman's mother and Kenny's mother. STAN Oh, oh... PRINCIPAL VICTORIA Thank you all for coming on such short notice. As you can see, your boys are all being disciplined. STAN'S MOTHER This just isn't like you, Stanley! Stan looks down at the floor. KYLE'S MOTHER What did my son say, Principal Victoria? Did he say the S word? PRINCIPAL VICTORIA No, it was worse than that... KYLE'S MOTHER (Gasping) The F word?! PRINCIPAL VICTORIA No, worse. Here's a short list of the things they've been saying. The mothers look over the sheet of paper. Immediately, their eyes bulge. STAN'S MOTHER Oh dear God... KYLE'S MOTHER What is 'fisting'? CARTMAN'S MOTHER That's when the fist is inserted into the anus or vagina for sexual pleasure. The two moms stare at Ms. Cartman. CARTMAN'S MOTHER What? KYLE'S MOTHER (To Kyle) Young man, you will tell Peincipal Victoria THIS INSTANT where you heard all these horrible phrases! KYLE I can't dude! We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy! CARTMAN It was the Terrance and Phllip movie! STAN Dude! CARTMAN What? Fuck you guys, I wanna get out of here. KYLE'S MOTHER Terrance and Phillip MOVIE?! Oy gevalt! Not again! PRINCIPAL VICTORIA What is Terrance and Phillip? KYLE'S MOTHER Terrance and Phillip are two VERY untalented, unfunny actors from Canada. Their TV show is filled with toilet humor and bad language and is just complete garbage. Now it appears they have a movie and I'm positive it's not suitable for children! PRINCIPAL VICTORIA Well, it looks like I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents. I have to put a stop to this before MORE children see 'Terrance and Phillip'. CARTMAN Everybody's already fucking seen it. MS. CARTMAN Eric! CARTMAN I'm sorry! I can't help it!! That movie has warped my fragile little mind. KYLE'S MOTHER Alright, boys, that's enough. Get out and let us adults speak. The boys get up and walk out. Kyle's mother slams the door behind them. KYLE'S MOTHER We must take action on this immediately. PRINCIPAL VICTORIA Ooh yes. I think we'll have to give detention to those boys. KYLE'S MOTHER Forgive me for saying so, Principal Victoria, but your methods are too... Shall we say... soft? As head of the PTA, I am exercising my right under article 42 of the PTA code. A look of shock comes over the principal's face. PRINCIPAL VICTORIA Article 42! You don't mean-?! KYLE'S MOTHER Yes Principal Victoria. The PTA is impeaching you. PRINCIPAL VICTORIA But I- KYLE'S MOTHER You are officially relieved of your duties as principal of this school! Kyle's mother sits herself down at Principal Victoria's desk. KYLE'S MOTHER Get out of that chair! The PTA is in charge now! INT. CAFETERIA - DAY The other school kids are in line for lunch. Just then, the Kyle's mother's voice comes blaring through the P.A. KYLE'S MOTHER Attention students. We are now enforcing a new dress code at South Park Elementary. Terrance and Phillip shirts are NO LONGER ALLOWED IN SCHOOL. Anyone wearing a Terrance and Phillip shirt is to be SENT HOME IMMEDIATELY. The kids look down. They're all wearing Terrance and Phillip shirts. KIDS HOOORAY!!! The kids all cheer and run out the door. Leaving the cafeteria absolutely empty... Except for Wendy. WENDY Hello? Wendy's hello echoes throughout the entire building. INT. TELEVISION SET A dapper NEWS ANCHOR sits behind a news desk. NEWS ANCHOR All over America, kids are flocking to the R rated film, 'Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire'. Here with a special report, is a quadriplegic midget in a bikini. INT. SPELLING BEE - DAY A QUADRIPLEGIC MIDGET IN A BIKINI stands in front of the camera with a microphone. Q. MIDGET W/BIKINI Thanks, Tom. It appears that the effects of the Canadian Comedy are far reaching indeed. All over America, children seem to be influenced. A TEACHER is on stage with a young spelling bee contestant. TEACHER Alright, this is for the silver medal. Spell 'Forensics'. KID Oh, fuck that, why should I fucking have to spell forensics? All the kids cheer. KID Here you go; S-U-C-K-M-Y-A-S-S, FORENSICS. CUT TO: EXT. BIRTHDAY PARTY - DAY A happy birthday party is going on is some kids backyard. A clown is entertaining everyone. CLOWN Hey kids, how would you like to see some magic tricks?! KIDS FUCK YOU!! The clown looks startled. CLOWN Huh? CHILD Yeah, and fuck your stupid little red nose. CHILD 2 Yeah, and fuck your yellow hair. And fuck your gay pants. PAN OVER to again find the midget reporter. He now has a graphic of a record chart next to him. Q. MIDGET W/BIKINI And the devastating impact of the Canadian phenomenon is Terrance and Phillip's new hit song, "Shut Your Fucking Face, Unclefucka" which has climbed the charts with a bullet -- We see a clip from the video, "Unclefucka." The video has Terrance and Phillip dressed like Mase and Puffy in that video they did in Vegas. They wear shiny bright jumpsuits and lunge at the fish-eye lens of the camera. TERRANCE & PHILLIP (Singing) Shut your fucking face! Unclefucka!! INT. NEWSROOM - DAY The news anchor shakes his head in disgust. NEWS ANCHOR Thanks, midget. Shocking report. The controversy surrounding the Terrance and Phillip movie began in the small mountain town of South Park, Colorado where the local PTA banned the movie. With us tonight is the head of the South Park PTA, Sheila Brofloski- A screen appears with Kyle's mother, looking very pissed. The TITLE below her reads 'Outraged Mother'. NEWS ANCHOR Ms. Brovlofski, how are these kids seeing this film? Is bad parenting to blame? Or is it Canada? KYLE'S MOTHER Canada! NEWS ANCHOR Alright. Here with a counterpoint is the Canadian Minister of Movies. A split screen appears, Kyle's mother on one side, and a goofy looking Canadian slides into the other. NEWS ANCHOR Thank you, Minister, for joining us. CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES Thanks for having me, buddy. NEWS ANCHOR Minister, parents all over America are concerned about your country's entertainment. Your thoughts? CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES Well, the film is R rated, and it's not intended for children- KYLE'S MOTHER Oh but OF COURSE children are going to see it!! CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES Uh, can I finish? Can I finish? ...The fact is that we Canadians are quite surprised by your outrage- KYLE'S MOTHER YOU JUST DON'T CARE! CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES Can I finish? Hello? Can I finish? ...The United States has graphic images of violence on television all the time, what is that one show? COPS? And car crashes caught on tape? We can't believe that a movie with some foul language and fart jokes would piss you off so much. KYLE'S MOTHER BECAUSE IT'S EVIL!! CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES Can I finish? Please? Can I finish? ... ... Uh... Okay, I'm finished. NEWS ANCHOR But minister, it isn't like this film is the first troublesome thing to come out of Canada. Let us not forget Brian Adams a few decades ago. The Minister thinks. CANADIAN MINISTER OF MOVIES What? KYLE'S MOTHER The Canadians are just mad that we mothers here in South Park have the chutzpah to stand up to them! Like it or not, Mr. Canadian Minister, OUR children are now safe from your Canadian smut! INT. MOVIE THEATRE - DAY The boys are in the front row, this time with Wendy, watching the Terrance and Phillip movie. TERRANCE Well, Terrance I hope you learned something from this whole experience. PHILLIP I did, Terrance, I learned that you are a boner biting dick fart fuck face! The boys laugh merrily. Wendy just looks bored. TERRANCE Say Phillip, want to see the Northern Lights? PHILLIP You bet, Terrance! Terrance pulls out a match, lights it, then farts. The flame burns Terrance to a blackened mass. PHILLIP HA HA HA! You burned yourself to death by lighting the fart! HA HA HA!! TERRANCE (Just a skull) I sure did, Phillip!! The boys laugh hysterically. STAN Did you see that, Wendy? WENDY Yup. EXT. THEATER - DAY The boys walk out happily. KYLE Man, that movie gets better every time I see it! CARTMAN Yeah, but you know what? That whole part about lighting farts is bullshit. You can't do that. KENNY Mph rmpmh rm. CARTMAN No way. STAN Didn't you think it was funny, Wendy? WENDY Stan... I think you and I need some time apart. STAN WHAT?! CARTMAN Oh shit. WENDY It's just... It's obvious that we don't have a whole lot in common anymore. I need somebody who's... a little deeper. STAN But Wendy, I can go- Wendy places her little gloved hand over Stan's mouth. WENDY No. Don't speak. You'll only make things more annoying. Goodbye, Stan. And just like that, Wendy is gone. Stan looks almost ready to cry. Kyle walks up behind Stan. KYLE Dude, anybody who doesn't think Terrance and Phillip is funny can fuck off anyways. STAN (Insincere) Yeah... The boys walk off. KENNY Mph rmph rm!! CARTMAN No you can't Kenny! KENNY Mph rm rmph!! CARTMAN Okay Kenny, I'll bet you a HUNDRED DOLLARS you can't light a fart on fire! KENNY Mph mm! Kenny pulls out a book of matches. He strikes a match and holds it under his ass. After a few seconds Kenny farts, and there is a little flame. Suddenly, the flames catch and Kenny starts burning alive. KENNY MMMPMMPH!!! MGMFEODFO!!! Kenny runs around, and finally falls to the ground, still burning. STAN OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED KENNY!! KYLE YOU BASTARD!! Cartman looks shocked. CARTMAN Wow, I guess you CAN do that! INT. HOSPITAL - LATER DOCTORS and NURSES are pushing Kenny into the operating room ER style. Everything is quick and chaotic. Shouts fill the hallway. NURSE CBC chem kit STAT!! DOCTOR GAUCHE LOAD THAT I.V. WITH 70CCS OF SODIUM PENTOTHAL!! INT. OPERATING ROOM It's mid-operation. DOCTOR GAUCHE Siphon the fluid off his brain!! Vacuum! Another nurse hands him a sucker tube. He immediately shoves into Kenny's skull. It starts to slurp and burble. DOCTOR GAUCHE Try to untangle his trachea and esophagus! NURSE Right! While Doctor Gauche wrestles with Kenny's lungs and torso, the nurse reaches into Kenny's mouth and pulls both his windpipe and esophagus out of his mouth, turning them inside out in the process. Off to the side, Stan, Cartman and Kyle look on as the doctor and nurses tangle themselves in knots with Kenny's innards. DOCTOR GAUCHE No! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!! NURSE Watch his liver!!! Kenny's liver POPS out of his torso and slides across the floor. ASSISTANT I'll get it!!! DOCTOR GAUCHE We have precious little time left people! We're going to lose him soon!! Suddenly, there is a long, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. NURSE Doctor, his heart's stopped! DOCTOR GAUCHE Crack him. Let's get it out of there!!! Doctor Gauche lifts Kenny's heart out of his body. DOCTOR GAUCHE We need to zap this, quick! And runs it to the microwave. He opens the door. DOCTOR GAUCHE Who's making a potato? DOCTOR 2 My bad, sir. I missed lunch. DOCTOR GAUCHE Damn it! I am NOT going to lose this kid!!!!!! INT. RECOVERY ROOM - LATER Fade up from black. We're close on Kenny's face. His little eyes start to open. Doctor Gauche leans over him Kenny. Stan and Kyle are there. DOCTOR GAUCHE Kenny. Kenny, can you hear me? Kenny stirs. KENNY (Weakly) Mph rmph rm... DOCTOR GAUCHE How are you feeling, son? KENNY mph.... rmph.... DOCTOR GAUCHE Great... Son, I have some bad news. We accidentally replaced your heart with a baked potato. You have about seven seconds to live. KENNY Mrm?! Just then, Kenny's baked potato heart explodes, splattering gore all over the inside of the recovery room and on the outside of Dr. Gauche, Stan and Kyle. STAN Oh my God! THEY killed Kenny! KYLE You bastards!! DOCTOR GAUCHE Damn it! It never gets any easier! Anybody get the score of that Broncos game? INT. HOSPITAL - WAITING ROOM Kyle's mother is waiting with the rest of the parents. The nurse walks up to Kenny's parents with a sad expression. NURSE I'm sorry... Kenny's mother breaks down. KENNY'S MOTHER Oh my God, they killed Kenny! KENNY'S DAD You bastards! KYLE'S MOTHER I knew this would happen! Those bastard Canadians have now killed a child! Can't people see the damage that film is doing?! STAN'S MOTHER He was killed doing something he saw in the movie. It was Terrance and Phillip... THEY killed Kenny. CARTMAN'S MOTHER You bastards. KYLE'S MOTHER This is it! The time for action is NOW!! (Singing) Something must be done! This is like a spreading rash! They're pulling out our children's brains and filling them with trash! Can't you see what this is leading to? A world of smut and sex and poo! I believe the good fight has begun! Something must be done! Everyone gathers around Kyle's mother. STAN'S MOTHER I agree! (Singing) Something must be done! We must take action fast! My child used to say 'please and thank you' Now he says suck my ass! CARTMAN'S MOTHER And my boy was the sweetest boy the world had ever known! until those damn Canadians brought that filth into our home! I agree that there is now a battle to be won! We can't just stand here singing! Something must be done! KENNY'S MOTHER But what are we going to do against the media machine? It's so big and powerful! KYLE'S MOTHER Right! And we can use that same media machine to exploit OUR cause! We've got to let the whole world know what the Canadians did to your son! PARENTS Yeah!! KYLE'S MOTHER COME ON! The parents all head out the door- EXT. HOSPITAL - CONTINUOUS The doors to the hospital swing open, and the parents march out into the street, singing in unison as they go. PARENTS (Singing) Something must be done! Something's gotta give! This world has become a bitch in which we have no desire to live! Cars come screeching to a halt as the parents sing in the middle of the road. People start honking their horns in frustration. KENNY'S MOTHER My boy could have become a doctor Or a lawyer rich and true Instead he burned up like a piggy on a bar-b-que! KYLE'S MOTHER We will fight for children's rights in memory of your son! PARENTS We can't just stand here singing! Something must be done! Cars are now smashing into each other, and flying off the road to people's deaths, as the music number has taken over the busy intersection. PARENTS We've pushed and pushed it to the edge And now the time has come! Something's gotta change! It's time to buy a gun! We can't just stand here singing No we can't just stand here singing No we can't just stand here singing! Something must be done!!! A few more cars careen off and explode into flames as if ending the song with a borage of fireworks. INT. OPERATING ROOM - The boys gather around Kenny's lifeless body. CARTMAN (Dazed) I bet him he couldn't do it... I bet him a hundred dollars! KYLE Come on, Cartman. It's not your fault. CARTMAN No, I know. I'm just fucking STOKED I don't have to pay him! KYLE Oh. The boys walk out, leaving Kenny's corpse behind. We can still hear the boys voices as they exit. KYLE (O.S.) I can't believe he's dead. CARTMAN (O.S.) Yeah, I'm having total deja vu right now. Like this has all happened before... After they leave, PUSH IN to Kenny's dead body, which is left all alone on the operating table. The camera continues to zoom in to Kenny's face... ZOOM IN on Kenny's dead face. We pass into his thoughs... FLASH!! EXT. SPACE - Kenny's body is floating through a great void. A PEACEFUL SONG plays as he soars upwards to the heavens. *note - except for Kenny's little construction paper body, this entire sequence should be done in 3D CGI. Ahead of him, Kenny can see a great white light. It appears warm and inviting. Now Kenny notices large beautiful breasts bobbing up and down in the heavens. He reaches out to touch them. Kenny blissfully floats upward toward the bright light and bobbing breasts. The music crescendos as Kenny gets almost close enough to the light to touch it. Just then, a huge, electronic sign pops up. 'Access Denied'. Suddenly, Kenny goes spiraling downward. The song changes to a MINISTRY type number as Kenny's surroundings start to become darker and more twisted. Kenny's hapless spirit enters a horrifying red tunnel, filled with flames and heat. KENNY Mph rmph rm! Burning souls SCREAM and CRY all around Kenny, as his body plunges into what is now obviously the depths of hell. Kenny passes images of Hitler, John Wayne Gacy, hunger and disease as he continues through the twisting tunnel. He then passes images of Jimmy Stewart and Gandhi. All of whom are opportunely locked in hell for all eternity. EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - DAY The same ticket guy from before is at the ticket booth. The marquee still reads 'Terrance and Phillip' but a huge sticker has been placed over it that reads 'banned'. The boys stand underneath the marquee looking baffled. STAN How can they do this? KYLE It isn't fair! CARTMAN Well, Terrance and Phillip are on Conan O'Brian tonight, we could at least go watch that. The boys hang their heads and walks away. The ticket guy suddenly hears a bunch of commotion. He sees a mob of angry mothers, led by Kyle's mother. KYLE'S MOTHER THIS must be him, officer! This is the scum that sold R rated tickets to children! TICKET GUY What?! Jesus Christ, I didn't mean to! Barbrady slaps handcuffs on the freaked out teen. OFFICER BARBRADY You can explain downtown! TICKET GUY (Getting dragged away) Oh shit! Hey it's not MY fault! You should arrest those pervert Canadians! KYLE'S MOTHER Oh we will, Mr. Scumbag... We will... EXT. CARTMAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT Establishing. INT. CARTMAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT The boys are sitting on Cartman's couch watching TV. ANGLE - TELEVISION - THE CONAN O'BRIAN SHOW Conan comes back from a commercial break. Sitting next to him, is Ms. Brooke Shields. CONAN O'BRIAN Our next guests have the number one movie in the world right now, please welcome Terrance and Phillip! A few cheers as Terrance and Phillip walk out on stage. A few boos as well, and we see that the South Park mothers are in the audience holding 'Anti-Terrance and Phillip' signs. Terrance and Phillip walk out and sit next to Brooke Shields. PHILLIP Hello, Conan! TERRANCE Hello, Brooke Shields! CONAN It's nice to have you here in America. PHILLIP Yeah, well, you being a Canadian and all, we thought what the hell! CONAN O'BRIAN So guys... I understand you have a comedy routine worked out for us. PHILLIP We sure do, Conan. And here it is. Excuse me, Terrance. TERRANCE Yes, Phillip? Phillip rips a fart that launches Terrance backwards and into the band. They both laugh wildly. PHILLIP Gotcha! Terrance and Phillip laugh. Nobody in the audience laughs. ANGLE - BOYS They laugh merrily. RESUME - THE CONAN O'BRIAN SHOW TERRANCE Good one, Phillip! Cheers. PHILLIP Cheers, Terrance! Terrance extricates himself from the band. Conan is growing nervous. He looks out into the audience... Kyle's mother is sitting there, looking angry. Conan makes eye contact with her, and then nods his head. Kyle's mother nods back. CONAN O'BRIAN (Nervous) So, guys, I need to ask you a serious question... PHILLIP I just farted Terrance back into the stone age! They both laugh hard. Brooke Shields waits a beat, then belts out a fake laugh. BROOKE SHIELDS I farted once on the set of Blue Lagoon! TERRANCE Nobody cares, Brooke Shields! CONAN O'BRIAN Terrance and Phillip... Whose idea was it, to have a person lighting a fart on fire in your movie? Who is responsible for that? Terrance and Phillip exhange glances. TERRANCE Phillip, I think our friend Conan has been working too hard. CONAN O'BRIAN Say it! It was YOUR idea to have someone light a fart on fire in your movie! PHILLIP/TERRANCE (Together) It was our idea to have someone light a fart on fire in your movie. ANGLE ON THE AUDIENCE Kyle's mother is among them, listening to all this. KYLE'S MOTHER (Into her lapel) That's it! Move, move, move! ANGLE ON TERRANCE AND PHILLIP A battalion of Army guys appear, seize Terrance and Phillip and arrest everyone in their group. KYLE'S MOTHER Terrance and Phillip, you are under arrest for working in America without the proper documents! WE GOT YOU! ANGLE - BOYS KYLE Dude, what the hell is going on? RESUME - THE CONAN O'BRIAN SHOW TERRANCE Phillip, we've been tricked and ambushed by The Conan O'Brian Show!! PHILLIP This little scrotum sucker willfully deceived us! (Pointing to Conan) You are a bad man! TERRANCE And you call yourself a Canadian! (To Phillip) I told you we should of done Leno! Conan O'Brian turns away, ashamed. KYLE'S MOTHER Don't listen to them, Mr. O'Brian. They're master manipulators. You did a good job. TERRANCE You loved our movie, Conan! We watched it together. You... You laughed! Conan grabs his head. CONAN O'BRIAN What have I done?!!! Conan grabs a gun and blows his head off, dousing Brooke Shields with blood. BROOKE SHIELDS AGAHGAHGGH!!!! Mondays at eight AAAGHGH!!!! Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. Kyle's mother cradles Conan's lifeless body. KYLE'S MOTHER You see what your filth has caused? TERRANCE US?! This is your mess, outraged mother!! INT. CARTMAN'S HOUSE - NIGHT The boys are sitting on the couch in absolute shock. STAN Dude, our moms arrested Terrance and Phillip! KYLE Our moms suck! CARTMAN This could mean... No more Terrance and Phillip - EVER! EXT. UNITED NATIONS - DAY Establishing shot. INT. UNITED NATIONS - GENERAL ASSEMBLY ROOM Lots of foreigners with their silly foreign outfits sit at their stupid microphones with their ridiculous translation headsets -- in the general assembly hall. The Canadian Ambassador stands before them. CANADIAN AMBASSADOR As The Canadian Ambassador, I hereby condemn the actions taken by America in apprehending Terrance and Phillip! A MURMUR goes through the crowd. CANADIAN AMBASSADOR We demand their release IMMEDIATELY!! As you can see from this graph, the entire economy of Canada relies on Terrance and Phillip! Without them we are doomed to recession! The United Nations head bangs his gavel. Now Kyle's mother stands up. She is with a group of mothers all wearing M.A.C T-shirts. KYLE'S MOTHER If I may? Everyone looks at Kyle's mother. KYLE'S MOTHER As president and founder of M.A.C., I would like to state- UNITED NATIONS HEAD Excuse me, M.A.C.? KYLE'S MOTHER Yes, Mothers Against Canada. UNITED NATIONS HEAD Kay. KYLE'S MOTHER I would like to state that Canada must learn to stop infiltrating our country with its graphic art! Cheers from the Americans. CANADIAN AMBASSADOR Last time I checked America was a free country! KYLE'S MOTHER Look at this! Kyle's mother pulls Kenny's mother up by the head. KYLE'S MOTHER This woman's child was KILLED by your country's humor! Look how upset she is! Kenny's mom looks fine. CANADIAN AMBASSADOR We will continue to sell Terrance and Phillip videos to anyone retarded enough to buy it!! KYLE'S MOTHER Then you leave me no choice... I call for an EMBARGO on ALL Canadian Imports!!! More cheers from the Americans. The Canadians look worried. INT. SUPERMARKET - DAY The boys are in the check out line at Bob's supermarket. CARTMAN What the hell do you mean I can't get Cheesy Poofs?! BOB Sorry, kid. Cheesy Poofs are a Canadian export. We can't carry them any more. KYLE Who the hell made up that law?! CARTMAN You can't do this!! Have you ever HAD Cheesy Poofs? They're a taste sensation with a delightful cheddar crunch. BOB There's nothing I can do. I can still sell you Cheese-o's. CARTMAN FUCK Cheese-os and FUCK you! Cartman storms out. The boys follow him. INT. CARTMAN'S HOUSE - DAY The boys walk into Cartman's house. Cartman slams the door behind him. The boys all walk toward the living room. CARTMAN Come on, you guys... We have to THINK! STAN About what? CARTMAN About Cheesy Poofs, dumbass! This whole thing has gone too far! KYLE I don't really think you need Cheesy- Poofs, tubby- But the boys come to an abrupt halt when they reach the living room and see that all four mothers are waiting for them, silently. Everyone just sits there for a second. The lighting on Kyle's mother's face looks almost evil. KYLE'S MOTHER Boys, we have to have a difficult discussion. KYLE We already know what you did. We saw it on television. STAN Yeah, how come you arrested Terrance and Phillip? STAN'S MOTHER Stanly, you're too young to understand what's good for you. That's why we mothers have taken charge. KYLE But they fucking didn't do anything wrong! CARTMAN Yeah! And what rim job expert went and outlawed Cheesy Poofs!? The mothers all gasp in horror. KYLE'S MOTHER What was that word, young man!? CARTMAN'S MOTHER Oh, he said rim job. It's when someone licks your ass for- KYLE'S MOTHER I know what it is! CARTMAN (To his mother) Lick someone's ass?! KYLE'S MOTHER The Terrance and Phillip movie has obviously done irreparable damage to their brains. We have to put them in rehab right away. KYLE What's that? KYLE'S MOTHER You boys need help. There are rehab centers that specialize in treating people with chronic addictions to bad language. STAN'S MOTHER There are? Kyle's mother thinks for a second. KYLE'S MOTHER Well no, I guess not... But we will establish the first of its kind right here in South Park. All the children in town will have to attend and receive treatment from the school counselor Mr. Mackey! Ooh I just love when I get these sorts of ideas! CARTMAN Why? So you can fuck up our life some more? CARTMAN'S MOTHER Eric! Don't talk to Ms. Brovlofski that way! CARTMAN But mom! I'm not fucking addicted to fucking bad language! I don't have a fucking problem! INT. HELL - DAY Kenny walks through the black void of hell. A trippy, single shaft of light seems to follow him wherever he goes. KENNY Mphrmo? No answer... No nothing... Kenny continues on, flames shoot up randomly from the ground scaring the shit out of him. KENNY MPHR!! MMLY MMT! Suddenly, Kenny hears a CLAWING NOISE. It gets louder and louder. Kenny starts to run faster and faster. Now the clawing is RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Kenny spins around. He is face to face with SATAN! Satan looks down at Kenny and shoots flames out his nose. Kenny's eyes bulge open. KENNY MMMMMPHPHPHPHP!!!!! SATAN Fallen one... We have such sights to show you! Kenny shakes. Satan turns to a whispy form and flashes across the room like a serpent, in a millisecond he is right up in Kenny's face. SATAN I am Satan. I am your God, now. KENNY MPH RM!!! Kenny tries to run away, but Satan again changes form, flies across the room and cuts Kenny off. SATAN Come with me. I will show you what delightful pain awaits. Two black DEMONS grab Kenny by the arms and start to lead him away. KENNY MMMMMPHPHP!!!! Just then, SADDAM HUSSEIN show up next to Satan. SADDAM HUSSEIN Oh, a new recruit, huh? Welcome to hell, kid! Relax! Take a load off!! SATAN You remember... Saddam Hussein, don't you?! Kenny's eyes grow wide. KENNY MMMPPH!!! EXT. REHAB CENTER - DAY Establishing shot of the small Betty Fordesque building. INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids are sitting in chairs in a circle. There are anti- drug signs on the walls: "Crack is Whack"; "Get High on Pottery"; and, "I Go From Zero to Bitch in .9 Seconds." MR. MACKEY, the wiry school counselor, leads the group. There's a pottery wheel and lots of craft tables behind them. MR. MACKEY Mkay, it's come to my attention, that you boys have a potty-mouth problem, mkay. Now the sooner you recognize your problem, mkay, the sooner we can get you back to your third grade homeroom where you belong. KYLE But they're just words, Mr. Mackey. Our parents are over-reacting. BEBE Yeah, Wendy's here, and she doesn't even like Terrance and Phillip! Wendy looks bored. Stan tries to smile at her, but she doesn't even acknowledge him. Meanwhile, Cartman is violently shaking in his seat. CARTMAN Ugh... You guys, seriously... I'm having Cheesy Poof withdrawal... MR. MACKEY Mkay, kids from all over the State have been brought here, because you all share the same problem. Uh, young man... Let's start with you. He points at Gregory. The little British bastard from the lake. GREGORY My name is Gregory... And I have a potty mouth. Wendy looks at Gregory. Stan notices this. CARTMAN You've got a stupid accent too. MR. MACKEY Eric, that is not appropriate. CARTMAN What? Fuck French people. Fuck 'em in the ear. MR. MACKEY Mkay, you see, children. This is exactly what I'm talking about. We have to change the way you think. GREGORY How are you gonna do that? Mr. Mackey crosses to a piano. He plays chords while speaking the following lines. MR. MACKEY There are times when you get suckered in, by drugs and alcohol and sex with wom-en. But it's when you do these things too much (Singing) That you've got to clear your head and get back in touch... Mr. Mackey plays the piano and sings: MR. MACKEY You can do it, it's all up to you, mkay? With a method, there's nothing you can't do, mkay? You don't have to spend your life addicted to crack Homeless on the streets giving hand- jobs for cash as long as you follow this simple plan I'm fully convinced that it's, easy, mkay... The kids are extremely disinterested. Mackey walks over to a chalkboard. MR. MACKEY Step one: Think about fun. Think about all that you'll miss addicted to this Step two: Think it all through. Think how's this gonna change my life, what am I gonna miss? Step three: Go and hug a tree, Hug anything that gets in your way! And step four: Just don't do it anymore - it's easy, Mkay! Mackey gets the children in a circle all holding hands. MR. MACKEY Come on, kids! Sing along! KIDS (Extremely half-assed) You can do it, it's all up to you mkay? With a method, there's nothing you can't do, mkay? We don't have to spend our lives addicted to crack Homeless on the streets giving hand- jobs for cash MR. MACKEY As long as you follow my simple plan I'm fully convinced that it's, easy, mkay... Everyone starts dancing in a circle. KIDS Step one: Think about fun. Think about all that you'll miss addicted to this Step two: Think it all through. Think how's this gonna change my life, what am I gonna miss? Step three: Go and hug a tree, Hug anything that gets in your way! And step four: Just don't do it anymore - it's easy, Mkay! MR. MACKEY It's easy, Mkay?! Everyone falls down laughing. INT. REHAB CENTER - LOUNGE Kyle's mom and the other moms watch the kids and Mr. Mackey rolling around on the floor laughing on a security monitor. KYLE'S MOTHER What the hell do they think this is?! Summer camp?! INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER Just then, Kyle's mother walks in with a scowling look, interupting the kids and Mr. Mackey who are still laughing merrily. The other mothers are behind her. KYLE'S MOTHER Mr. Mackey, what is going on?! Mr. Mackey stands up, looking scared. MR. MACKEY Uh, we're just, starting our program... KYLE'S MOTHER This is NOT a place for fun and games! This is rehabilitation! Now GET TO IT!! We at MAC have a trial to go to! The mothers walk away. MR. MACKEY Mkay. CARTMAN God Damn it your mom is a bitch, Kyle. Kyle hangs his head. EXT. SUPREME COURT - DAY A news reporter stands in front of the Supreme Court. All around him are protestors, with signs that say CANADA NO! and CAN'TADA! Still others hold signs with Kenny on them. NEWS REPORTER Tom I'm standing in front of the U.S. Supreme Court where the most important trial of the - day - is happening. Thousands of people have shown up from all over the country to show their outrage and disgust at Canada. Joining me now is Mrs. McKormick, mother of the poor little boy who was killed by the Canadians. Kenny's mother steps into frame. She is wearing a shirt with Kenny's picture on it. Written on the T-shirt is 'Have you seen my son? No, you haven't. He's dead.' NEWS REPORTER Mrs. McKormick, you must really hate the Canadians. KENNY'S MOTHER Yes, yes I do, Tom. NEWS REPORTER Did you ever think you would see the day when thousands of people were wearing your son Kenny on T-shirts? KENNY'S MOTHER No I didn't. But if any of you would like one they're 14.95. Available in blue or white. The reporter thinks for a second, and then turns back to the camera. NEWS REPORTER Well, we can only imagine the intense, vehement trial that is going on inside. INT. SUPREME COURT - DAY Terrance and Phillip are on the stand. JOHNNY COCHRAN Terrance and Phillip... You knowingly, with malice of forethought were trying to destroy American culture, yes or no? Terrance rips a fart. JOHNNY COCHRAN YES OR NO! INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids are all in the main room, sitting on a couch, huddled around a television. They laugh merrily. STAN Shh! Mr. Mackey's gonna hear us! INT. SUPREME COURT - DAY TERRANCE The Americans are just showing their TRUE COLORS as smelly bastards. PHILLIP Fight the power! TERRANCE The young boy that died lit himself on fire. It was unfortunate, but how can they blame US? PHILLIP Don't believe the hype!! Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids all shout agreement. KIDS (Adlib) Yeah! WooHoo! BACK TO COURTHOUSE Terrance and Phillip laugh merrily. TERRANCE You cannot oppress us! We will continue to pursue our art. We know there are Americans out there who will help us! Kyle's mother now stands up from the prosecutor's table. KYLE'S MOTHER Your 'ART' is shallow and immature! We Americans do NOT allow that for our children!! PHILLIP Please. You teach your children that America is the land of the free. But it's all bullshit. You're one of the most conservative countries in the world! INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The children all listen, wide-eyed. INT. SUPREME COURT - DAY TERRANCE The problem is you don't allow your children to think for themselves. You try to raise them in a protective bubble, and then when they finally get old enough, they realize they've been lied to, and they resent you for it. PHILLIP Yeah, God, no wonder your country is so fucked up. KYLE'S MOTHER THAT IS ENOUGH!! TERRANCE WAKE UP AMERICA! YOUR government censors YOU from the world. KYLE'S MOTHER NO THEY DON'T! PHILLIP YES THEY DO! AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! IN MARCH OF LAST YEAR, THE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP. Suddenly, the screen goes blank. A sign that says 'PLEASE STAND BY' comes on. INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids all watch, wide-eyed. KYLE What happened? WENDY The station CONVENIENTLY went blank. INT. CANADIAN PRESS CONFERENCE - DAY The Canadian Prime Minister stands directly in front of camera, looking right at us. CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER ATTENTION AMERICA!! You have taken our national treasure Terrance and Phillip. We, in turn, have taken yours... The Smothers Brothers! The Canadian Prime Minister steps out of the way, revealing the Smothers Brothers tied up in chairs behind him. CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER I'll let you catch your breath... Now, release Terrance and Phillip, or else we will EXECUTE your beloved Smothers Brothers!! TOMMY SMOTHERS Please listen to them!! DICK SMOTHERS They're not fucking around!! CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER We're not fucking around. This is not aboot deals. This aboot dignity. This is aboot freedom... This is aboot respect. RETURN Terrance and Phillip NOW!!! Another Canadian leans in and whispers in the Prime Minister's ear. CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER Oh yeah... AND FUCK YOU, AMERICA! He raises his middle finger, but it's all blurred and digitized. INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER MR. MACKEY Okay kids, for today's rehabilitation activity, we're going to watch the Terrance and Phillip movie. STAN What?! KYLE Sweet! MR. MACKEY Now, this is an EDITED version of the movie, which was put out by the MPAA. That's the Motion Picture Association of America. WENDY Isn't that censorship? MR. MACKEY No the MPAA is NOT a censorship group. WENDY Why not? MR. MACKEY Uh... Because they say so... Mkay. Now I want you to watch this movie, with all the immature profanity taken out, and notice how much better a movie it becomes... Mackey puts the tape in and hits play. The TITLES come up 'Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire' Except that 'Asses' has been blurred out, and replaced with 'bunz'. KIDS HOORAY!!! The movie begins. Phillip walks in. But it isn't Phillip's voice, somebody has dubbed him over. DUBBED PHILLIP Hey Terrance. I feel like I'm going to pass gas near your head. DUBBED TERRANCE I would rather you didn't, Phillip. DUBBED PHILLIP Oh? Is that so? Phillip farts on Terrance. TERRANCE Oh, you are such a maroon! PHILLIP You would know, dummy. The boys look confused. TERRANCE You are pigeon-like in your intelligence. The pseudo-Terrance and Phillip laugh. Terrance throws a match on Phillip and Phillip burns to death. A TITLE comes up - THE END. And the credits roll. CARTMAN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! KYLE Dude, they cut out 92 minutes! The lights in the theater come up. MR. MACKEY So you see, the point and the theme of the film is kept intact. And of course, the MPAA didn't cut out any of the graphic violence. What did you think? CARTMAN Oh man, I'm gonna need a cherry pie to get the taste of ass out of my mouth from that piece of shit movie. MR. MACKEY Eric, you're not watching your mouth! CARTMAN You get me Cheesy Poofs with the delightful cheddar crunch, and I'll watch my fucking mouth! MR. MACKEY Eric!!!! You need to be rehabilitated. Help me to help you! CARTMAN Help yourself prickfuck! MR. MACKEY I am not a prickfuck, mkay? You little asshole! Mackey slaps his hand over his mouth and looks around, scared. CARTMAN Ha, ha, you stupid asshole prickfuck. INT. REHAB CENTER - SEPARATE ROOM Mr. Mackey is in a private office with the members of M.A.C. KYLE'S MOTHER How is the children's progress? MR. MACKEY Very encouraging. Most of the children have been weened from their naughty mouths. KYLE'S MOTHER What do you mean MOST, why not ALL? MR. MACKEY (Nervous) Well, some of the children just don't respond to 12 step programs. KYLE'S MOTHER Then we'll have to resort to plan B and call the v-chip organization. Dramatic MUSIC STING. Mackey looks afraid. MR. MACKEY Mrs. Brovlofski, the V-chip hasn't been fully tested yet, it could be dangerous. KYLE'S MOTHER (Evil) I don't care if it's dangerous! Desperate times call for desperate measures, Mr. Mackey. Perhaps I need to remind you of your situation. MR. MACKEY (Nervous) Alright, I'll make the call... INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids are again glued to the TV watching the trial of Terrance and Phillip. INT. SUPREME COURT - DAY Back in the courthouse, the jury walks in and sits down. JUDGE Madam foreman, have you reached a verdict? FOREMAN We have, your honor. JUDGE How find you, the jury? FOREMAN We the jury, find the defendants... Terrance and Phillip... GUILTY of being complete bastards. The crowd goes wild. The mothers of M.A.C. stand and cheer. INT. REHAB CENTER - SOUTH PARK'S BETTY FORD CENTER The kids sit in shock. KYLE Oh no! INT. COURTROOM - DAY TERRANCE Oh oh, Phillip. You know what this means?